Better Than Me
by DarkestFlameUchiha
Summary: I think you can do much better than me...SasuNaru...Flamers shall be punished


Yay!!!!! My second yaoi is up!!! This is a oneshot as the former, and it is rated M, but it really doesn't go that far into things, it rather very subtly hints at it. I promise you'll have another one as soon as I can think of it, but I think I did a fairly good job on this one. It explores a softer side of things, while still incorporating our beloved SasuNaru couple.

A/N: Again, I dedicate this to Mi-chan. I miss you!!!! Call me soon!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. It's as simple as that.

-------------

Better Than Me

As the sunlight shone through the window, the blankets rustled while the bed's occupants roused. The blonde groaned and turned over in a futile attempt to ignore the golden rays. Lips pressed gently, faintly, on his forehead. "Dobe, wake up."

Naruto groaned again, and then finally opened his eyes to find warm onyx ones staring intently back at him. The smile on the Uchiha's face made his heart flutter and ache, as any rare sight would. "Good morning, Teme." He kissed Sasuke softly.

Naruto yawned and stretched before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and nuzzling into his neck. "You should get up now." Sasuke said.

"Why? I don't wanna go to school today." The blonde complained.

"We promised Kakashi that we would go in his place to the Academy."

Naruto rubbed his eyes and sat up. "And what exactly did we promise we'd do at the Academy?" Now he was annoyed.

"We promised that we'd be guest speakers," Naruto still didn't look convinced, "And besides, you'll be able to see Iruka-sensei again."

Naruto's cerulean eyes brightened noticeably. He leapt out of the bed that Sasuke and he shared and ran to the dresser. Without concern, he began yanking out clothes.

Why Sasuke and he shared a bed when there was another there was another in the room was simply a matter of not wanting to be alone, after spending such a long time without anyone else, finally having someone to love and to have love you was an amazing feeling. There were always perks when you went to a private high school.

-------------

"…And in conclusion, to maintain a level grade and succeed throughout the rest of your school years, focus is entirely essential." Naruto finished.

The children all clapped, whether in appreciation or pure happiness that the speech had wiped off half an hour from learning, the blonde couldn't tell. Despite all of his doubts about whether or not it was worth skipping class to fill in for their lazy teacher, Naruto had decided that spending time with the one he loved and not having to sit through another one of Gai-sensei's 'youth, sweat, and tears' speeches was much more worth it.

"Thank you, Naruto and Sasuke." Iruka thanked the two before turning to address the class. "Students, please give another round of applause for our guest speakers." The students complied with their teacher's request. "Now that our speakers have given you their presentation, I have some stories to tell you about them. They were both in my class and I had very interesting times with them."

Naruto looked away, knowing what would come next, while Sasuke kept his expression vacant, wondering why his former teacher would bring up that subject.

"One of our guest speakers, Naruto Uzumaki, was not the best role model." Iruka now turned to face the two standing in front of the class. "I seem to recall having the majority of the trouble coming from you. You would always cut class or play some ridiculous, horribly-planned prank. Honestly, I'm ashamed for you, it must have been embarrassing." He and the children laughed.

"Well, I changed. I currently have a 5.0 GPA." Naruto said with a blush.

Iruka's smile never faded. "I'm glad to know that one of my best students helped my worst." He turned to appraise Sasuke.

"H-hey, that's not fair!" Naruto's blush faded into the next one.

"But here's something that confuses me, though," Iruka's face suddenly became serious. "Since when have you two been friends? I remember that you'd always argue in class."

Naruto blushed again, this time it was Sasuke who answered. "Well, let's just say that our differences weren't as different as we thought." He smiled.

"I suppose that would make sense." Iruka said thoughtfully. He knew it would someday happen. It didn't matter that they continually fought; they were friends who would one day become more. By the space between them as they stood before him, it had already happened.

"Well class, our guest had better be off, but before they do, does anyone have a question for either of them." One small little girl raised her hand. "Yes, Ume?"

"Mister Sasuke, why does your hair look like a duck's butt?" Everyone, except Sasuke, laughed. It was an innocent question, so the Uchiha wasn't mad, but there was no answer so he remained silent.

The two said goodbye to their former teacher and walked out the door.

In the middle of the hallway, Naruto stopped walking; his eyes were to the floor.

"Naruto, what is it?"

"Why, Sasuke?" He said quietly.

"What? I don't quite understand your question." The Uchiha replied, confounded by the blonde's sudden change in personality.

"Why did you choose me?" Naruto said a little louder. Sasuke remained quiet. "You could have had any _girl_ you wanted, what with you being so intelligent and handsome. So why choose _me?"_

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and placed his arms around him. He was shocked when Naruto slapped his arms away. "I want to know why!" Naruto yelled. "Is it because you don't have to worry about getting me pregnant?! Is it because you don't have to deal with any inconveniences?! Is it so you can fuck me senseless and _not_ worry about the consequences?! I want to know why!"

Despite Naruto's former action, he walked up to the blonde and slammed him against the locker adjacent of them. "It's because you had me."

Naruto's eyes widened with surprise. "W-what d-did you just say?" He sounded as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

"It's because you had me from the start. Your personality, your looks, you in yourself is what makes me love you." He pressed his lips roughly against the blonde's.

"Mmm…" Naruto moaned into the Uchiha's mouth.He pulled Sasuke closer to him until their frames were practically welded together.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said once they'd broken apart. "I shouldn't have…I should have asked you about how you felt…"

"It was my fault. I never gave you a reason to believe in me. I love you." Sasuke said against the blonde's cheek.

Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's again, forcing his tongue in and enjoying the taste of the hot, wet cavern. He could feel himself getting hard by the second.

"Let's go home and finish this." The blonde whispered before nibbling on Sasuke's ear. The Uchiha shivered with pleasure.

-------------

Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke thrust into him. The Uchiha found the blonde's swollen lips and captured them once more, relishing the taste.

"Naruto, I love you." He whispered. The blonde went silent, giving the Uchiha a chance to find the answer he needed. _I love you, too._

The moans began up again as Sasuke's thrusts became harder and faster. Any doubts that Naruto had had before were wiped away by his continuous whispering of 'I love you'. Faster and faster they climbed, until the barrier was shattered, and they floated back to their own bodies. Sasuke pulled out of the blonde, but kept their figures adjoined.

In the midst of the sweat and cum, their love drowned them. Any coherence at all was wiped away by pleasure and eternal concern. Disturbing thoughts were kept at bay and remorse was absent, only devotion was found, behind nothing else.

-------------

There you have it, folks. I thought it was kind of cute.

Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha! I lied! There was hentai after all! And, yes, I am aware that it wasn't that great.

I just came to the conclusion that my oneshots tend to have an extremely depressing climax. If you've read my other ones then I'm sure that you agree with me.

Remember, reviews are most obliged. I like to find out whether I did well or not. Keep in mind though, if you flame me…I will only have one word to respond to you with: Wolfram. (Yes, Yuri, I am stealing your fiancée once again. Gomen nasai.)

Until next time, ja ne.


End file.
